Nereus
Nereus - grecki bóg bogactwa morskiego i ryb. Jest lepiej znany jako Starzec morski. Twierdził, że zna odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania, a nawet posiadał informacje ukryte przed samą Wyrocznią Delficką. Podobnie jak wielu innych bogów morskich, Nereus był mistrzem zmiennokształtnym, jednak niewiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości, choć twierdzi, że istniał przed Posejdonem, którego nazywa "ważniakiem". Jeśli zostanie schwytany, pozwoli swojemu prześladowcy zadać mu jedno pytanie. Historia Nereus, był synem Gai i jej syna Pontosa oraz dawnym bóstwem morskim. Apollodrrus podawał Gaję jako jego matkę. Jego terytorium były obszary mórz i występujące w ich sąsiedztwie okolice lądów, a jego miejscem zamieszkania, znajdowało się w Morzu Egejskim. Miał zdolność zmiennokształtną, dzięki czemu mógł do woli zmieniać swoją postać. Był uważany za mędrca znającego odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania m.in. przepowiedział Priamowi wojnę Trojańską, która wybuchła za sprawą jego syna Parysa, który uprowadził Helenę do Troi. Kiedy Heraklesowi nakazano przynieść złote jabłka Hesperyd, udał się on do nimf zamieszkujących groty Eridanus, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie znaleźć ogród Hesperyd. Nimfy wysłały go do Nereusa, który aby uniknąć schwytania, wiecznie zmieniał swoją formę, aż wreszcie zmęczony ciągłą walką osłabł i został złapany przez syna Zeusa, który postanowił go przytrzymać, dopóki ten nie powrócił do swojego pierwotnego kształtu. Gdy do tego doszło Nereus ujawnił Heraklesowi lokalizacje Ogrodu Hesperyd. Nereus miał ze swoją siostrą Doris pięćdziesięcioro córek Nereid. W starożytności zamieszkiwały Morze Egejskie, ale wraz z centrum cywilizacji zachodu przenieśli się do Zatoki San Francisco. Hezjod przypisuje mu wygląd łagodnego i spokojnego starca, miłośnika sprawiedliwości i umiaru. ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' ''Klątwa Tytana'' Idąc za radą Apollina, Percy Jackson znalazł Nereusa w dokach San Francisco w Kalifornii, po przebraniu się w stare ubrania znalezione przez Zoe Nightshade. Ponieważ Nereus jest zmęczony szukaniem przez półbogów odpowiedzi na ich pytania i po prostu chce zostać sam, Percy musi złapać go wystarczająco długo, aby zadać jedno pytanie. Jednak Percy oszukał Nereusa, by wskoczył do wody, trzymając go dalej, czyniąc Percy silniejszym i obezwładniającym go. W trakcie walki Nereus zmieniał kształt na różne rodzaje zwierząt, w tym fokę, orkę i węgorza, który otrząśnie się z uścisku Percy'ego. Jednak jego podrzucanie i zmiana kształtu nie działały dobrze, pozostawiając Nereusowi zdezorientowanego, dlaczego Percy w ogóle nie utonął, a Percy ujawnił, że był synem Posejdona, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Nereusa. Ostatecznie przyznał się do walki i zgodził się odpowiedzieć na pytanie bohaterów. Percy poprosił go o lokalizację potwora, którego tropiła Artemida, bogini księżyca i polowanie. Nereus powiedział, że pytanie było zbyt proste i po prostu wskazywało na Ofiotaura, stworzenie, które śledził Percy'ego i jego przyjaciół podczas wydarzeń z ich misji. W zamieszaniu Percy'ego Nereus zamienia się w złotą rybkę i ucieka do morza. ''Olimpijscy Herosi'' ''Syn Neptuna'' Kiedy Percy, Hazel Levesque i Frank Zhang wypływają z Zatoki San Francisco, Hazel twierdziła, że jest strasznie chora. Powodem tego jest fakt, że widząc Nereusa jako starego bezdomnego, wiszącego wokół lwów morskich, uznała to za halucynacje. Gdy ten zauważa Percy'ego, pamiętając ich poprzednie spotkanie i wskazuje na niego palcem i patrzy jakby chciał powiedzieć: Nawet o tym nie myśl. Co może być ostrzeżeniem, że tym razem nie zamierzał dać się złapać synowi Posejdona. Wygląd Nereus opisany jest jako brudnego Świętego Mikołaja, jest gruby i ma białą brodę, która zmieniła kolor na żółty. Nereus miał na sobie piżamę i puszysty szlafrok. Jest również opisywany jako mający nieprzyjemny zapach, jak gorące wodorosty, martwe ryby i solanka. Percy powiedział: Jeśli ocean miał paskudne oblicze... to ten facet nim był. Umiejętności Nereus posiada standardowe moce morskiego boga. Są to m.in.: * Hydrokineza: jako bóg morza, Nereus ma absolutną kontrolę i boską władzę nad wodą, jak inni bogowie morscy. Posiadał te same moce co Percy, jednak będąc jednym z dawnych bogów morza z pewnością był znacznie bardziej potężniejszy od niego. * Wszechwiedza (możliwe): biorąc pod uwagę, że Nereus znał wiele tajemnic i faktów zarówno z przeszłości, teraźniejszości jak i przyszłości, które były nieznane nawet dla Wyroczni Delfickiej, a także z łatwością udzielał dokładnych odpowiedzi na dowolne pytania swoich oprawców, możliwe, że posiadał pełną wiedzę o wszystkich i wszystkim. * Zmiennokształtność: jak wiadomo z jego pojedynku z Percy'm, Nereus potrafi świetnie zmieniać swój kształt na dowolne z morskich stworzeń, kiedy to zmieniał się kolejno w orkę, węgorza i złotą rybkę próbując uwolnić się od herosów. Możliwe też, że potrafił się przemieniać w przedmioty nieożywione, chociaż nigdy tego nie pokazał. Dzieci * Z okeanidą Doris ** Glaucus ** Nerites ** Nereidy (Amfitryta, Tetis, Psamate, Galatea, Ploto, Thoe, Sao i inne). Ciekawostki * Nereus wydaje się być personifikacją morza w łagodnych i spokojnych nastrojach. * Po Posejdonie Nereus wydaje się być najważniejszym z morskich bogów, które czcili Grecy. * Jego imię oznacza "mokry". * Uważał siebie za pierwszego boga morza, chociaż to Okeanos jako pierwszy władał morzami. * Nazywał Posejdona "ważniakiem". Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bóstwa Greckie Kategoria:Mitologia Grecka Kategoria:Dzieci Gai Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi"